


Vergebung

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ending Fix, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, characters from an episode, episode 10 season 20, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, pas après avoir découvert  qu'il lui avait menti sur ses affaires.





	Vergebung

**Author's Note:**

> Cette série est la propriété de Claude Cueni et Hermann Joha.

Falk attendait nerveusement à l’aéroport. Il espérait que sa petite-amie allait le rejoindre et qu'ils pourraient fuir tous les deux. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, pas après avoir découvert qu'il lui avait menti sur ses affaires. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle n'apprenne jamais rien de tout cela, et qu'ils recommencent une nouvelle vie au Caire. 

Il craignait de l'avoir perdu pour toujours, et tout ça par sa faute. Lena était sa raison d'exister, elle était tout son contraire, elle était trop bien pour lui, lui qui avait fait de la prison, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre il y avait à peine quelques heures. 

Il se souvenait du bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec elle, elle était la dernière personne qu'il voyait avant de s'endormir et la première en se réveillant. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, et plonger ses yeux dans ceux brillants de sa belle. 

Sans le savoir elle l'avait détourné du chemin qu'il avait emprunté pendant plusieurs années, celui qui lui avait valu un petit séjour de cinq ans derrière les barreaux. Elle avait été la chance de sa vie et lui il avait tout gâché. Elle ne lui ferait plus confiance, elle aurait peur qu'il lui mente à nouveau et qu'il replonge. 

N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha de la vitre qui donnait une vue plongeante sur le comptoir d'enregistrement. Il fut fou de joie lorsqu'il la reconnut, et lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire qui se reflétait aussi bien sur sa bouche que dans ses iris. Elle était là, elle était venue ! C'était un rêve, elle l'aimait assez pour le suivre, pour lui pardonner le mal qu'il lui avait fait avec ses mensonges. Pour lui elle était prête à tout quitter, à abandonner sa famille et ses amis. 

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa comme s'il redoutait que cela ne soit qu'une illusion. Elle y répondit en plaçant sa main derrière sa tête. Ils embarquèrent ensuite dans l'avion et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'appareil décoller, cette fois-ci sa double vie était bel et bien derrière lui et il allait être libre d'être heureux avec sa dulcinée.


End file.
